


the sisterhood of the traveling demons

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children, Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Alex runs into another half-demon.
Kudos: 14





	the sisterhood of the traveling demons

Humans can’t survive in the Schwarzwelt without a Demonica… at least, not pure humans. Alex is a special case, and her Demonica devotes resources that would normally be used for life support towards combat efficiency.

If you see someone who looks like a human without a helmet in the Schwarzwelt, it’s probaby a demon.

“Biological signs detected,” George says, as soon as Alex thinks that about the unmasked girl she spots. “Scanning… Physical makeup is similar to yours, Alex.”’

_That_ makes Alex do a double take.

The girl - a redhead with familiar eyes - waves at her with the hand that isn’t holding a gun. “Hey there! Are you a Devil Child too?”

“A Devil Child… a half-demon, you mean?” Alex doesn’t have much practice talking to humans, much less someone like her. This doesn’t have anything to do with her mission, and she shouldn’t waste time, but-

“An opportunity to engage with another half-demon is rare,” George says. “It would be suboptimal to turn it down.”

She nods, and takes a step forward. “I’m Alexandra.”

“Mirai.” She holsters her gun. “Devil Child is the technical term, but a lot of kids don’t know that because their demon parents don’t stick around to teach them about it.”

Instant offense. “Mom stayed with me as long as she could! She wouldn’t abandon me for no reason!”

Mirai holds her hands in front of her. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean they were all like that. My Papa would’ve been there when I was growing up if some other demon hadn’t locked him up and impersonated him, it happens.”

“…alright.” Curiosity wins over her bruised feelings. “Which demon is your dad?”

“Lucifer.”

While Alex stares, slack-jawed, George pipes up. “That would make you and Alex half-siblings, if our information is correct.”

Alex doesn’t have any clear memory of her mother, but atsute enough demons can smell her heritage on her. She has no real reason to doubt that what more than one demon has said is true, but that would mean-

Mirai’s eyes light up. “Sister!”

* * *

Alex is not prepared at all for this.

Mirai, it turns out, is her older sister, despite looking younger than Alex. Devil Children aging is apparently a crapshoot, with some aging at the same rates as humans and others looking like kids well into their twenties.

Mirai only knows one of her - their - half-brothers, and is delighted to have a little sister. She wants to do sister-y things, like put up Alex’s hair and talk about their demons, and Alex… Alex is steamrolled the second Mirai hugs her.

“George? Help me out here, please?”

“This appears to be the phenomenon known as ‘sibling affection’. You’re on your own for this one, buddy.”


End file.
